


Young Justice

by Gray2p



Series: Young Justice [1]
Category: Young Justice
Genre: Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gray2p/pseuds/Gray2p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please see URLs for characters and place pictures that occur in the chapter. Please use URLs that appear in the chapter that means that thet part alines with the original plot and will not be described.</p><p>http://images.wikia.com/youngjustice/images/c/c2/Belle_Reve_daylight.png<br/>Belle Reve</p><p>http://static.comicvine.com/uploads/original/6/62058/2235121-05.jpg<br/>Kid Flash</p><p>http://fc03.deviantart.net/fs71/f/2012/097/5/6/breaking_the_sound_barrier_by_zartbitter_salat-d4vckbu.jpg<br/>Corrin West</p><p>]http://img841.imageshack.us/img841/1666/h3bl.png<br/>Chest Symbol</p><p>http://img837.imageshack.us/img837/6642/q5e1.png<br/>Back Symbol</p><p>http://static.comicvine.com/uploads/original/10/100990/2348309-atomic_skull_by_olivernome_d489knn.jpg<br/>Atomic Skull</p><p>http://static.comicvine.com/uploads/original/2/27500/1046975-polar.jpg<br/>Dr. Polaris</p><p>http://static.comicvine.com/uploads/original/0/308/93484-104410-helspont.jpg<br/>Helspont</p><p>http://static.comicvine.com/uploads/original/6/66303/2140061-deathstroke_cvr.jpg<br/>Deathstroke</p><p>http://static.comicvine.com/uploads/original/9/99801/2503524-operative.jpg<br/>The Operative</p><p>http://img.rule34.xxx/rule34//images/595/1a14c316c50eb58a14c94daf0c089c83876e83f9.jpg?594322<br/>Killer Croc</p><p>http://static.comicvine.com/uploads/original/6/66303/2961043-batwing+full.jpg<br/>Luke Fox</p><p>http://img849.imageshack.us/img849/9023/840e.png<br/>http://img585.imageshack.us/img585/3152/va58.png<br/>Shucary</p><p>http://static.comicvine.com/uploads/original/0/9241/2703063-thephantomstranger_2_thegroup_011.jpg<br/>http://static.comicvine.com/uploads/original/0/9241/2703061-thephantomstranger_2_thegroup_009.jpg<br/>Belial </p><p>http://images.wikia.com/injusticegodsamongus/images/a/a3/DOOMSDAY.png<br/>http://images.wikia.com/injusticegodsamongus/images/0/02/Doomsday_3.jpg<br/>http://images.wikia.com/injusticegodsamongus/images/b/b9/Doomsday_20.jpg<br/>Doomsday</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Part of the Collective

**Author's Note:**

> Please see URLs for characters and place pictures that occur in the chapter. Please use URLs that appear in the chapter that means that thet part alines with the original plot and will not be described.
> 
> http://images.wikia.com/youngjustice/images/c/c2/Belle_Reve_daylight.png  
> Belle Reve
> 
> http://static.comicvine.com/uploads/original/6/62058/2235121-05.jpg  
> Kid Flash
> 
> http://fc03.deviantart.net/fs71/f/2012/097/5/6/breaking_the_sound_barrier_by_zartbitter_salat-d4vckbu.jpg  
> Corrin West
> 
> ]http://img841.imageshack.us/img841/1666/h3bl.png  
> Chest Symbol
> 
> http://img837.imageshack.us/img837/6642/q5e1.png  
> Back Symbol
> 
> http://static.comicvine.com/uploads/original/10/100990/2348309-atomic_skull_by_olivernome_d489knn.jpg  
> Atomic Skull
> 
> http://static.comicvine.com/uploads/original/2/27500/1046975-polar.jpg  
> Dr. Polaris
> 
> http://static.comicvine.com/uploads/original/0/308/93484-104410-helspont.jpg  
> Helspont
> 
> http://static.comicvine.com/uploads/original/6/66303/2140061-deathstroke_cvr.jpg  
> Deathstroke
> 
> http://static.comicvine.com/uploads/original/9/99801/2503524-operative.jpg  
> The Operative
> 
> http://img.rule34.xxx/rule34//images/595/1a14c316c50eb58a14c94daf0c089c83876e83f9.jpg?594322  
> Killer Croc
> 
> http://static.comicvine.com/uploads/original/6/66303/2961043-batwing+full.jpg  
> Luke Fox
> 
> http://img849.imageshack.us/img849/9023/840e.png  
> http://img585.imageshack.us/img585/3152/va58.png  
> Shucary
> 
> http://static.comicvine.com/uploads/original/0/9241/2703063-thephantomstranger_2_thegroup_011.jpg  
> http://static.comicvine.com/uploads/original/0/9241/2703061-thephantomstranger_2_thegroup_009.jpg  
> Belial 
> 
> http://images.wikia.com/injusticegodsamongus/images/a/a3/DOOMSDAY.png  
> http://images.wikia.com/injusticegodsamongus/images/0/02/Doomsday_3.jpg  
> http://images.wikia.com/injusticegodsamongus/images/b/b9/Doomsday_20.jpg  
> Doomsday

In Terrebonne Parish, Louisiana at Belle Reve Penitentiary. A red barrier has formed around the meta-human prison. The guards, the prisoner, and the warden have been taken hostage. Its unclear as to what is going on from the outside the League has been called in. Currently all attempts to get in too or talk to the people in Belle Reve have failed. The only thing for the League, the military and the Young Justice team can do is to wait and see what happens.

Kid Flash aka Wally West was a 16 year old young man who gave himself powers by remaking the accident that gave Flash his powers. Comparing the 2 Wally and Flash Wally wasn't at the same level as Flash. At least not as of 5 weeks ago. Wally still looked and felt human but he was every different now. He was sitting on a wooden box his back to a tank wheel. He turned his head toward Belle Reve looking at the red dome. Almost nothing about him had changed. He was still 5'7", 160 lbs, 8"x 2" cock, red hair, still lean and well built. He still felt like him self. Almost nothing had changed. Just 2 things changed his powers and someone else had come into his life. As of 5 weeks ago Wally gained all of Flashes powers.

Super Speed

The Fastest of the Fastest  
Barry's primary super power is super speed, which he gets from tapping into the Speed Force. When Barry runs, everything around him (as seen in comics) slows down, but he can still make out crimes/people and is even seen talking while moving in super speed.

His current prowess with the Speed Force allows him to run faster than the Speed of Light, but it is possible that he is capable of moving beyond even that. He does not usually exceed Mach 10, as doing so would pose a danger to his surrounding environment.

Barry keeps his usual running speed is subsonic, to limit the destruction he might cause to people and structures. He is capable of running across water and up the sides of buildings. Barry has used his super speed to quickly rebuild damages that he might have caused, and he can also take apart objects in mid air within a blink of an eye.

Phasing  
Allen can control his body at the molecular level, allowing him to vibrate his body through solid objects. While in this intangible state, he is able to breathe, but is immune to any airborne viruses. He is also able to vibrate so fast that light doesn't reflect off of him, rendering him invisible to the human eye. He retains sight even in this state. Barry can also extend this ability to solid object and phase them through other matter. Though the larger the object the more tired he becomes.

Human Tornado  
Related to his super speed, Allen is able to run in a circle and create a vortex. This vortex can be used for numerous purposes, such as pulling air out of the centre to suffocate an enemy, levitating whatever is in the centre, send a person in the centre to another dimension, funnel toxic gases, and create a barrier, among other uses. He is also able to create tornado-like winds by spinning his arms quickly, and can use these to various effects, usually offensive.

Speed Force Aura  
A required secondary power tied to his speed, Allen's body is surrounded what he refers to as the "Speed Force aura," which can absorb kinetic energy. This aura protects him and anyone he is carrying from the effects of the speed, especially the effects of friction and airborne particulate matter. It also prevents him from sustaining injury from high-speed impacts, and affords a low-level of superhuman resistance to injury.

Intelligence  
Allen's brain moves as fast as he does, meaning he is able to think extremely quickly. He is able to read a book at super speed, and retains this information in his short term memory just long enough to implement whatever he has learned (example is with the rebuilding of an apartment which was destroyed when he was battling the renegades). He is also a skilled forensic scientist. He is able to alter his perceptions in such a way that time appears to pass differently for him. In the span of a second he may have experienced years, and been able to alter elements of his environment while the time was passing, such as replacing a falling object or disarming an opponents weapon within a blink of an eye and also faster. he has also been shown to be able to mentally tap into the Speed Force to give him a sense of pre-cognition, where he can anticipate certain chain-reaction events.

Invisibility  
Barry can tap into the speed force and use it as a powerful tool to turn invisible. Just like how he is able to vibrate through solid objects, Allen can move his body fast enough to appear invisible. In the new 52, Barry himself has stated that this ability to become invisible is very limited.

But this wasn't all he gained many of superman's powers also:

Super-Strength  
Superman has the ability to physically lift impossibly massive amounts of weight. Superman's strength easily surpasses the Class 100 strength level (this is the ability to lift over 100 tons under normal conditions) which is the ability to lift in excess of 100 tons with absolutely no effort at all, and has no known limit. Superman's strength is aided in lifting/supporting the most massive objects--especially when flying--by the bio-electric force field his body produces.

The upper limits of Superman's strength have not been determined in "The New 52" reboot. Previous incarnations have shown Superman capable of moving planets out of orbit without too much difficulty but at a later point in time he once needed Lois Lane to encourage him to achieve a similar feat. During the World War III storyline, Superman was chained to the endless wheels of the Mageddon machine and forced to move the gears of a weapon that dwarfed the combined size of the Earth and the Moon.

In The New 52 he has displayed the ability to lift a submarine with ease and while seeking to measure his strength and determine it's limits, was able to bench press weight equivalent to that of the Earth itself for five days straight (it was stated the Earth weighs over 5 sextillion tons) while being deprived of sunlight, thus rendered unable to replenish or build his strength during this test/feat of strength.

Vision/Optic Powers  
Kal-El is able to see over great distances and perceive even the smallest of objects. This vision also allows him to see through the atomic structure of an object, though he is unable to see through lead.

Superman’s physiology can convert stored solar energy into beams of highly concentrated thermal energy which can reach temperatures comparable to those produced by stars. The two beams of energy which are released from his eyes are bright red in color, but at lower temperatures can be made invisible, allowing him to work undetected.

Super Hearing  
Kal-El has the super human ability to hear all sounds at any volume or pitch and across any distance, presumably as long as there is atmosphere to carry the sonic vibrations.

Super Stamina  
Superman’s Kryptonian physiology allows him exert himself to physical peak for an undetermined amount of time. When Kal-El is under a star with a yellow spectrum he is constantly replenishing his solar reserves. When Kal-El is under a G type dwarf star with a yellow spectrum his solar energies are constantly being replenished.

Invulnerability

Bulletproof  
In the New 52 it is shown that Superman's younger self was not entirely invulnerable. Continuous electric shocks hurt him but rest will heal him. A bullet train going 200 mph colliding with him was shown to pop his eardrums and gave him a nosebleed. As Superman grew older his powers increased and he is much more resistant to harm. His "suit" acts as an armor that increases his protection against damage. Superman has been seen to withstand conflicts from various alien life forms that have caused massive damage. The limits of his invulnerability are still unknown. Superman has been shown as being able to survive Darkseid's Omega Beams in the New 52 (while wearing his indestructible armor), but, they were capable of knocking him unconscious.

Flight  
In the New 52 it is shown that in the early days of Superman could only leaps tall building and didn't have the ability of flight yet much like Golden Age Superman. While Superman's body is charged with solar energy he is able to emit a gravitational field that enables him to defy gravity. Kal-El has extreme mobility while he is in flight allowing him to fight, change course, and also carry great weights. While in Earth's atmosphere Kal-El is able to move at supersonic speed; while in space, he can move at superluminal speeds. Kal-El tends to avoid moving at FTL speeds while in a planet’s atmosphere so that he does not harm the area around him. Kal-El has been seen flying from the Earth to the moon in mere seconds.

The last powers he got were Martian psychic power that are the same as Martian Manhunter.

Telepathy - J'onn is the most powerful telepath on earth, being able to effect even the Spectre and Doctor Fate with his telepathy. Aquaman has stated that Martian Manhunter's telepathy exceeds even the telepathy of other members of the Martian race. He said that with J'onn's great telepathic power his own telepathy just "pings" off of him while when Aquaman was in the presence of J'onn's brother, Ma'alefa'ak, there was no such effect. J'onn is capable of linking the minds of all superheroes at once from a distance of the moon to all corners of the earth. He is also capable of reading the minds of all inhabitants of earth at once. His telepathic abilities also allow him to create realistic illusions; telepathically trace and locate people; shut down people's minds; influence thoughts; mind control people; induce sleep; reprogram or reorder minds; and transfer information directly into people's brains. The Martian Manhunter's mind control capabilities have allowed him to mind control the Joker and make him temporarily sane, as well as mind controlling several White Martians at once. He is also capable of mentally shielding those around him from telepathic assault. His own mental defenses are so strong that he is able to telepathically shield himself from the combined might of several White Martians and from the Mageddon machinery.

Psionic Blast - J'onn is able to project painful and destructive blasts of psionic energy from his eyes and his hands.

Telekinesis - Presumably a side effect of his Martian vision is telekinesis. He seems to keep this ability in reserve, as he does some of his other powers. Icon is capable of controlling/manipulating objects even at the subatomic level. Icon can manipulate atoms, subatomic particles, and cells perfectly. Icon can fire extremely powerful Telekinetic Blast. J'onn has only demonstrated this power a select few times and rarely utilizes it.

Wally had been evolved into something different from humans or any of his alien friends. He had none of the weakness of the source of his powers and he could control them as if he had them all his life. Wally knew he was still changing because his brother for all of 5 weeks was changing. Right now he was in Belle Reve doing something.

Corrin West is Wally's bother of 5 weeks he replicated his body from Wally's in a process similar to mitosis. But instead of one cell becoming 2 sister cell. It was one body becoming 2 brother bodies. Corrin is different form Wally even though looking like near mirror images of one another. His code name is Adjutant he wears a pitch black trench coat which went all the way done to his ankles He had one magic symbol on his chest and another on his back.

He seemed to have every little emotions or at least he didn't show them. This made him come across every cold and calculated whereas Wally was full of life and impulsive. His powers were something else. He had the blended powers of many different heroes and villains. They were Batman's fighting skill, Superman's powers, Miss Martian's powers, Green Arrow's bow skills, some Black Atom's flame of life, some of Dr. Fate's magic, some of Klarion's magic, equal to Flash's speed (came from Wally), Killer Frost's freezing powers, Some of the green energy from Green Lantern's power batter, and Parasite power's in prefect form mean anyone he touches with powers he keeps the powers without side effects. But this powers where in the simple form when he got them. Corrin's biology changed it DNA and that of most of the sample to fit its needs. Dr. Fate, Klarion, Black Atom magic became a new flame of life for him to use and mixed perfectly with his magical aura. Killer Frost's freezing powers power became the power to control all the elements of nature and creation. The green power of will became the power of all emotions. The weakness of all his powers were stripped away. But even with all this there was something even scarier than his powers. That was his ability to make complex computations. His power to think was the scariest thing of all. He could do this far beyond the level of Brainiac he was a 13th level intellect. Something not even the Guardians of the Universe thought was possible.

Corrin looked back through the walls at Wally. Both knew each other was here. Even though it had been hours Corrin was almost done here and he would soon move on. He was gathering a few people to make a collective.

"Is there something wrong?" Atomic Skull asked.

"No." Corrin answered. He had all the prisoner on their knees in the mess hall. The process had take almost 12 full hours. The prisoners feared for their lives and all had surrendered to him. This wasn't a easy task but it had to be done for what he needed. Atomic skull was the first so he would be Corrin second.

Joseph Martin had unknowingly surrendered to Corrin at the Injustice League's hideout months earlier. Giving up was one thing but a surrendered was primal. That unlocked new evolution his selected could use. This also functions has a perfect master/slave relationship his selected would function as both bodyguards and generals as needed. So after Atomic Skull was selected he gained the powers equal to Captain Atom.

-Quantum Field Manipulation - Captain Atom's metal skin is a conduit that is connected directly to the Quantum Field, a limitless void of all matter and all energy that enables him to absorb, generate and manipulate infinite amounts of energy and matter. The amount of which he can use is limited by his willpower, scientific knowledge, and imagination. The Quantum Field has given him various uses, and many of which are unknown. Although he is able to use it with limitless potential, he most commonly uses it for his superhuman physical abilities, and his ability to manipulate energy and matter. The Quantum Field also grants him various immunities and/or resistances against telepathy and molecular manipulation.

\- Invulnerability - Dilustel metal "skin" has a symbiotic relationship with Captain Atom's body and is virtually indestructible, highly resistant to various degrees of damage from energy, heat, lasers, missiles, warheads, the interior of a black hole, etc. In certain situations, his skin can be breached, most notably by X-ionized weapons or weapons that are made to cut/punch through any surface (Crimson Avenger's enchanted bullets, Zealot's swords, etc.). Against physical force, he's shown to withstand punishment from some of the strongest beings (Wonder Woman, Major Force, Mr. Majestic, Ultraa, Apollo, Orion, Maul, Power Girl, etc) without having his skin breached. His invulnerability extends to being impervious to certain magical spells and attacks.

\- Superhuman endurance - The energies of the Quantum Field sustain Captain Atom. When covered in his Dilustel skin, he has no need for food, sleep, or oxygen. He can survive in outer space and doesn't need to breathe. His endurance is increased to superhuman levels, and he can perform strenuous activity for a long and undefined period.

 

Quantum energy blasts  
\- Energy Projection and Manipulation - He is able to emit blasts of any type of quantum-based energy from any part of his body at once, but normally prefers using his hands for ease of aim. He is able to control the magnitude and wavelength of his energy blasts at will. He can stun his opponents with his blasts at the lowest setting. But, at higher settings, he's shown to blow up aircraft (ranging from fighter jets to large spaceships, such as Kobra's Ark), tanks, stagger powerful super-powered beings, incinerate a human being down to their bones or completely vaporize them, detonate atomic explosions, and the list goes on. At one point, the force from high-powered blasts have started earthquakes (while Atom was fighting another being underground). With the Quantum Field, he is able to generate and manipulate forces along the Unified Field (fundamental forces). In the same way, he learned to access weak force energy, manipulate gravitational forces, and electromagnetism (has generated pure light from his body, and manipulated electromagnetism to shut of the Ray's powers with a simple blast of energy). The Quantum Field also grants his Quantum blasts with the effect of intense heat, and he has shown to be able to melt down dense metallic substances and heat things up with what he likes to call 'Quantum heat.' At one point, he applied his energy manipulation to manipulate the electric impulses in one's brain, in order to put them to sleep. Captain Atom is also able to generate energy shields (strong enough to stop things as powerful as entropy) around himself, and others. He was once able to transmute the force of an energy blast, as well.

\- Superhuman Strength - The limits of Captain Atom's physical strength are unknown, but based on his showings, he is well in excess of Class 100 and is well within Superman's strength class, although not exactly equal to him. To date, he's been able to physically fight and/or inflict damage on beings such as Wonder Woman, Mr, Majestic, Ultraa, Major Force, Superman (who was brainwashed at the time), and the like. It was stated that he is strong enough to move around mountains.

\- Superhuman Reflexes - Captain Atom is able to think, move and react at superhuman speeds, significantly greater than humans. Dr. Heinrich Megala revealed that Captain Atom was once able to move faster than he could think during his experimental testing of Captain Atom's powers. He has shown to react fast enough to stop bullets with his hand, and move fast enough to intercept gunfire after it's already left the barrel. He has also displayed some level of superhuman speed during his battle with Ultraa. Recently in the New-52 reboot, Captain Atom had a lengthy conversation with the Flash, which happened in the space of 3 thousandths of a second.

\- Energy Absorption - Extreme energy absorption that's second to none in the DC Universe. With proper control, concentration, and regulation of his energy absorption rate, he is capable of absorb infinite amounts of energy to avoid quantum jumping through time. There is almost no form of energy that Captain Atom is unable to absorb. In the new 52 he absorbed a Nuclear Bomb.

\- Techno-Interface - He has also shown the ability to telepathically interface with computer networks and the binary system.

\- Matter Manipulation - He has shown to manipulate cohesive force to make 'protomatter.' On occasion, he has shown to transmute solid objects, akin to Firestorm, having transmuted Green Arrow's arrows into butterflies and a firearm into a toy spaceship. He used his ability to affect matter on an atomic scale to turn Maul and Engineer back into their human forms. Depending on the situation, it appears as if this ability is used on instinct or with some level of concentration. At one point, he was able to create a universe within the Quantum Field. In the new 52 he was able to turn two fighter jets into feathers.  
Flight - Ability to fly at supersonic speeds (speeds at Earth's escape velocity or greater) in an atmosphere and at sub-light speeds (more than half the speed of light) in interstellar space & when traveling interstellar distances. However, Captain Atom claims that he can hit light speed if he wants to.

\- Enhance abilities - Because the Quantum Field is based on his willpower, he has the ability to enhance his superhuman abilities. So far, he has shown to enhance his physical strength, the magnitude of his energy blasts, his flight speed, his senses (most notably his hearing), and his stamina (during a battle in which he was weakened).

His appearance didn't change he was still 185 lbs, at 5' 11", and an 10" x 2" cock. The next to be picked were Dr. Polaris, Helspont, Deathstroke, and The Operative.

Dr. Polaris he is 5'9", 175 lbs with a 9" x 2" cock. He has gain full element control and creation. He can fly and he can rapidly heal himself.

Helspont he is 6'5", 255 lbs with 14"x 3" cock. He has gained extremely powerful psychic powers. He can make telepathic blades, bolts, blasts, illusions, mind control, mind reading, memory changes, telepathic barriers, and astral projection. His Telekinesis could lift a continent. 

Strength: Helspont claims to have ripped stars apart with his bare hands and showed sufficient strength to backhand Superman into the moon (from somewhere out of Earth's atmosphere) with enough force to knock him unconscious.

Durability: Helspont has weathered punches from Superman and being slammed through mountains by him. He has also withstood Superman's heat vision without complaint.

Speed: Helspont has demonstrated no significant speed, though he did once grab Superman by the cape as he flew through space.

Energy Blasts/Manipulation: Helspont can fire blasts of energy (which may be psionic) from either his face or his hands that are capable of knocking out Superman and blasting him through mountains. His energy stores are tremendous as he powers his invasion ship off his own body without showing any strain (even when fighting Superman at the same time). Helspont can also share his power with others.

Flight: Helspont is either capable of flight or mimics flight with his telekinesis.

Other Abilities: Helspont showed some form of enhanced senses or awareness when he knew Superman was observing him with telescopic and x-ray vision, despite Superman being on Earth and Helspont being in space. Helspont is also capable of creating his own atmosphere to speak in when in space. Helspont may also be capable of teleportation as he seemingly appears and disappears at will (even making his whole ship vanish with barely a trace) without leaving any sign that Superman's senses can pick up.

Deathstroke/Slade he is 6'1", 200 lbs with 11"x 3" cock. Slade gained the power to mimic anyone's fighting style just by looking at it. He can now fly, is empathic, he can absorb energy blasts and shoot them back or store it for later.

Super Strength / Intellect  
As a result of an experimental hormone therapy conducted by the US government, Slade became a super soldier. Unbeknown to Slade's superiors, the procedure boosted his brain capacity, increasing his coordination and stamina to above human levels. His mental capacities are accelerated by a factor of 9, allowing him to think and perceive nine times faster, affording him a greatly superior reaction time. It is stated in Identity Crisis that, unlike a regular man, Slade uses 90% of his brain capability, while normal humans only use 10% of it. Because of that, he alone beat Wally West, Hawkman, Kyle Rayner, Zatanna, The Elongated Man, Green Arrow and Black Canary. He is said to have "the strength of ten men," and he also possesses enhanced speed and agility. DC Comic stories and DC's Who's Who, reference Slade at being almost superhuman.

In DCnU, Slade appears to have a great degree of enhanced strength. In Deathstroke #1 he was shown ripping the door off an airplane at 40,000 feet above sea level with one arm. Indicating physical strength in the multi ton range. In Deathstroke #14 Hawkman stated that Deathstrokes Nth Metal armor increases his strength and natural abilities even further. In reality Slade, over the years has shown a physical strength of a peak human level (or a little higher), not meta human level.

Healing Factor  
Slade has also been granted an modestly accelerated healing factor which enables him to recover from physical injuries much faster than most humans, which supplies him with great longevity. This ability has limitations, as he can not regenerate lost eyes or limbs. He has recovered from otherwise fatal injuries, but the experience is traumatic. He has suffered from short-term periods of insanity and animalistic behavior after these "resurrections" (much like Ra's Al Ghul after using a Lazarus Pit). These episodic feral states are temporary, however, and he eventually regains control of himself.

Heightened Senses / Reflexes  
As he is able to think, theoretically, nine times faster than most humans, Deathstroke possesses heightened senses, reflexes, and physical acumen, making him an great tactician.

The Operative he is 6', 180 lbs with 8"x 2" cock. He had no powers before. So he has gained physical power equal to Slade. He is now a Technopath. He can control any machine and build anyone with a thought. He is now has the body of his early 20s he was close to 70.

Now that Corrin was done here he didn't need the prison anymore. But he did need a small distraction. He used his Telepathy to in rage the prisoner. He then used his magic to teleport all of them to the military camp without there collars. Corrin knew that the League wouldn't come after him if so many were in danger. So he took his selected and teleported away. Wally and the others were shocked and began to fight for there lives. Shit! this is only a distraction he'll be long gone by the time we're done. Kid Flash wisely thought to himself. Corrin unlike his brother did what ever he needed to get the job done without give a second thought whereas Wally took the high road. Now it was time to go to Gotham City. 

Unlike Belle Reve this wouldn't take long. In the 5 weeks of being free from Wally he had marked the ones he wanted with his former powers. They ones he wanted were Killer Croc and Luke Fox. It took less than 20 minute to find and make both of them to surrender. 

Killer Croc he is 8'9", 458 lbs with 18"x 5" cock. He gained power equal to Superman. He also gain a power stake of most of Aguaman's powers. He can also now control and make any form of water. He can also breath underwater.

Mutation  
Waylon Jones was born with a rare skin condition similar to epidermolytic hyperkeratosis, granting him his scaly, reptilian appearance. As well as this, he also has super strength in that he can rip bank vault doors straight off the wall, near super speed and agility like that of an animal, and given to him by a highly animalistic disease. Killer Croc also maintains a powerful healing factor, he has healed broken limbs and spinal injures from Bane. He also possesses razor sharp claws and teeth. Croc is also is an expert swimmer, his reptilian genes giving more underwater aptitude. As his mutation has progressed, Jones has grown even further to resemble an actual reptile. Jones is also a experienced alligator wrestler and street fighter.

Superhuman Strength

Aquaman possesses great superhuman strength sufficient to toss a tank or punch a hole in a submerged submarine. It is generally accepted that Arthur can lift well over 100 tons, as it's evident when he pushed a tectonic plate downward onto the trench in Aquaman #4, towed a boat with the waves pushing down onto it in Aquaman #7, and sucker punched Superman in Justice League #16. Even before the New 52 he is depicted carrying really massive objects appearing to have great amount of weight such as an oil rig platform and a city block of Sub-Diego (as shown in picture) which both weighs easily over 100 tons. His strength enables him to demolish through anything from thick wood to heavy metal and would take reinforced barriers to have a chance of slowing him down. Aquaman's strength is on a category that allows him to defeat and hold his own in a physical fights against brute powerhouse characters like Olympian, Slig, Wonder Woman, Triton, Lobo and Superboy.

Superhuman Durability

Aquaman's enhanced physiology enables him to withstand heavy impacts that would kill any normal human and gives him the ability to go down to the bottom of the ocean floor. He possesses superhuman durability high enough to be unaffected by the immense pressure and the cold temperature of the ocean depths, this also makes him tough enough to be almost invulnerable to extreme heat and gun fire. Aquaman's durable enough to the point where he can trade hits with powerhouses like Wonder Woman and Despero. He has been shown to be able to swim across the globe non stop for extended periods of time, fight in a dimension with multiple suns for hours and be unaffected by The Trenches paralytic venom that would incapacitate a normal human. Arthur's capable of taking direct hits from automatic weapons at point blank range, head on collisions with trucks, resist powerful energy based attacks that would harm most superhumans, and even rocket propelled grenade blasts (as shown in the New 52).

Superhuman Speed  
Aquaman's said to be the fastest being underwater and capable of swimming at a constant speed of 175 mph for several hours. He's able to swim at very high speeds, having the ability to reaching speeds of 10,000 feet per second (20,000 under stress) and is known to have swam through Niagara Falls upstream. In the New 52, Aquaman remains one of the fastest swimmer, having been able to severely outswim The Operative's special plane (The Living Room) which can reach hypersonic speeds (Anything between Mach 5 and Mach 10). Second only to Mera (According to her), his upper limit is still unknown but at minimum Aquaman can surpass Mach 5. On land, Aquaman has displayed his superhuman speed, agility and reflexes against meta-humans like Deathstroke, the Talons, Power Ring, and even Wonder Woman (who he was able to tackle during a fight using his speed).

Superhuman Jump  
He's also capable of jumping vast distances on land and from out of the water reaching heights up to 4 stories tall (nearly appears to be flying similar to the Hulk). In Aquaman #17, it was shown that his leaping power was so powerful that he nearly flipped over a whaling ship merely by jumping onto it. Blue whales are on average heavier than 100 tons and whaling ships carry them after killing, so it's fair to assume they already had a few whales on board.

Enhanced Senses  
Arthur also has the ability to hear and smell much greater than human capacity and possesses superhuman reflexes 15 times greater than a normal being. While no speedster, Aquaman's reflexes are superior even metahumans such as Deathstroke the Terminator. His ability to see through murky waters gives him remarkable vision at night while on the surface and is capable of seeing far deep as 36,000 ft below the ocean floor with a clear sight.

Master Swimmer  
Aquaman is considered to be the fastest being underwater, excelling speeds up to 150 mph at a constant rate for several hours. He is known to accelerate faster in tight situations reaching speeds up to Mach 10.

Luke Fox he is 6', 180 lbs with 8"x 2" cock. Luke has the same powers has The Operative.

Now this is what he need the distraction for. He was done with Gotham now it was time to go to the Phantom Zone. He had felt 3 other he wanted there. But the only way to get there was in Fortress of Solitude and once there the heroes would come running. So Corrin teleported him and his selected to the cold fortress. Corrin told Luke and Operative to get the portal open which they did easily. The others quick beat the Fortress's defenses. He need time for this the heroes couldn't close the portal on him or else he couldn't get back, at least not right away. Corrin went in while the others stayed and watch over the machine and its power supply. The White Martian Shucary would be the simplest.

Shucary he is 5'8", 195 lbs with 8"x 2" cock. He has the same pyschic powers as Helspont. He has all the same power as Miss. Martian. But he gained a power skate of power equal to Supergirl. He also get a power stake of psychic powers equal to Martian Manhunter.

Miss Martian’s abilities are comparable to those of any White Martian. She has super strength comparable to that of a Kryptonian. She is invulnerable and has been shown to repel attacks from the likes of Despero. She can enhance this invulnerability by making herself super dense. This invulnerability also extends to her being able to survive in space. She is a powerful psionic with major applications of this being telepathy and telekinesis. She can use the telekinesis to fly at extremely fast speeds. This is aided by her reflexes as well and she can move at high speeds on the ground as well. She has enhanced stamina. She also has the ability to shapeshift and she can use this to regenerate herself at a rapid rate. Her shapeshifting can be used at will and in an unlimited application (she does not tire between shapeshifting.) This also extends to her being able to expand or lengthen her limbs or to create natural body weapons. This control over her molecular structure also gives her the abilities of invisibility and intangibility. She can remain invisible even to those with enhanced vision. Her telepathy is one of her strongest abilities and allows her a wide variety of abilities including creating illusions, locating other sentient beings, controlling other’s minds, inducing sleep, astral travel, and transfer information to people directly. Her psionic abilities can also manifest themselves in a psionic blast. A further application of her powers is Martian vision, in which she expels energy from her eyes. She can use her lungs to store more air than usual and to expel it in a forceful blast, and can use her vocal cords to create a powerful scream. Martian’s have nine senses compared to humans, which gives them stronger perception of the world.

That only took 10 minutes Corrin sent Shucary out to the of the zone saying the the collective well guild him. Shucary did has he was told and exited the other worldly prison. The martian was greeted by his new brothers. Next was Belial the demon was captured be Raven his sister and put here by the League this wouldn't be easy. Corrin found him after 30 minutes. The fight between them would last only 3 hours. But Belial fell to Corrin and surrender. 

Belial he is 6'2", 210 lbs with 11"x 3" cock. His own powerful magic grow even to the combine power of Dr. Fate, Klarion, and Black Atom.

After Corrin was done with him he sent him out just like Shucary he to was greeted by his new brothers. Now it was time for Doomsday. It didn't take long for Corrin to find him. Doomsday attacked but Corrin easily beat him with his magic. Doomsday lay under him on a rock. It was going to take all telepathy he had to go this. But it was needed for Doomsday's power. Corrin enter Doomsday's mind and slowed time down for one second to feel like a day and he showed Doomsday the beauty of life. It took 7 full 3 hours to do. But Doomsday surrender himself to the good and the bad of life. But more importantly to Corrin as well. 

Doomsday he is 9'11", 636 lbs with 22"x 5" cock. Doomsday gains psychic powers equal to Helspont, energy powers equal to Atomic Skull, and an all the powers Killer Croc stacked on his own, fire creation and control.

Immortality– As a result of his unique genetics, Doomsday has the ability to involuntarily return from death unassisted. Because of this, Doomsday could be considered immortal. The amount of time it takes for him to return to life usually depends on the way in which he died. For example, if his death was similar to the one he suffered at the hands of Imperiex when the Hollower of Galaxies reduced him to a skeleton, the resurrection process could very well take thousands of years. Thanks to the makeup of his DNA, Doomsday is able to adapt and become impervious to the cause of his death the next time he is born.

Reactive Adaptation– All the suffering that Doomsday experienced helped him to become stronger but drove him to hate all life. As a result of surviving prehistoric Krypton and its savage inhabitants, Doomsday seems to have an innate ability to sense Kryptonians. Doomsday's very being has grown to loathe Kryptonians even more than any other form of life. If he is not injured beyond his ability to recover, Doomsday's reactive adaptation will make him more invulnerable as he fights. Good examples of this are when he breathed flames against the Martian Manhunter;elongated his knuckle protrusions to attack Superman in the air; or canceled out Radiant, a being of pure energy, by generating an aura of energy and slamming it into Radiant. Also in Superman/Batman #47, Doomsday was recreated with Kryptonite crystals instead of his usual bone extensions.

Accelerated Healing– Doomsday has an exceptionally fast healing factor that enables him to regenerate from damage almost instantly. It could be speculated that his healing factor is what allows him to return from the dead and evolve resistances.

Controlled Bone Growth – Doomsday possesses large, thorny, bone protrusions covering his chest, back, knees, elbows, shoulders, knuckles, chin, eyebrows, and eyes. The durable spikes are razor sharp, and have caused injury to opponents generally considered invulnerable such as Superman and Darkseid. It is possible that these protrusions are a resistance that Doomsday has evolved.

Super Strength – Doomsday possesses vast physical strength. Engaging Doomsday in physical combat will mean almost certain death; almost 100% of those who have challenged him have lost their lives. He even once knocked out Darkseid, the lord of Apokolips. He has also been able to match the strength of Superman in their fights, and in the "Hunter/Prey" mini series, he was able to break Superman's arm, despite the fact that Superman had experienced an increase in power. During "Our World's at War," Doomsday was able to tear apart Imperiex Drones, seemingly doing so with relative ease. This ultimately means that Doomsday can make lifts greatly in excess of 100 tons effortlessly, making him one of the most physically powerful beings in the universe. Doomsday's strength allows him to leap miles at a time, as well; he often uses this as a means of travel.

Invulnerability – Unless tested with blows of astronomical physical force that rival or exceed his own, the Ultimate Lifeform is effectively invulnerable. His nigh-impervious hide has withstood punches from Superman, Maxima, and various blunt force attacks from other powerhouses such as Wonder Woman and the Martian Manhunter. He has proven that he can survive in the most vicious environments indefinitely, including space. His body is mostly solid, with his few vital organs protected by thick layers of bone.

Enhanced Stamina – Doomsday has demonstrated seemingly inexhaustible amounts of stamina. He demonstrated the ability to fight Superman for an entire day without tiring. He also does not need to eat, drink, sleep, or even breathe. However, his stamina is far from unlimited, as was shown at the end of Death of Superman arc.

Super Speed – During his climactic battle with various Justice League members in "the Death of Superman" story arc, Maxima commented on Doomsday's speed when he ducked out of the way of one of her punches. He has been shown able to incapacitate most of the Justice League in only a matter of seconds and attack opponents who have incredible superhuman speed and reflexes.

Telepathic Immunity- Doomsday seemed to have been stopped in his tracks by Martian Manhunter's telepathy, but overcame it after taking a few punches.

Kryptonite Immunity- Doomsday had a weakness to Kryptonite due to his Kryptonian origin, but he overcame that weakness after exposure.

Fire Breathing- Doomsday developed fire breath in order to defeat Martian Manhunter, and later used the same ability against Superman.

Intangibility Bypass- While being controlled by Brainiac, Doomsday was able to bypass Martian intangibility

Energy Aura- When faced by the energy being Radiant, who first killed him, Doomsday evolved an energy aura that was capable of canceling out the Radiant's energy and destroy him.

Energy Feedback- Waverider attempted to shut down whatever Doomsday uses as a nervous system. Unfortunately for him, Doomsday was able to cause an energy feedback, overwhelming Waverider with his own energies and knocking him out.

Bone Projectiles- In Hunter/Prey, Superman uses his flight advantage against Doomsday, only to find that Doomsday evolved a bone projectile that penetrated Superman's shoulder. These projectile were still connected, like a harpoon, and Doomsday used them to reel Superman in the back.

Corrin and Doomsday now left the Phantom Zone. The pair was greeted by the brothers. Now the circle was complete. Polaris was elemental, Doomsday was evolution, Atomic Skull was energy, Helspont and Shucary were mind, Belial was magic, Luke Fox and The Operative were Intellect, and Deathstroke was skill. Corrin had all the parts now both in himself and in his small collective. In doing so Corrin's power genetic code changed to gain all the powers of his collective on top of his own. His kind did this easily. His kind were micro-organisms that sometimes had to live of other organisms to live. There were like a virus. They made collectives by effecting some people was there cells. The alien cells would eat and replace the host. It started with the brain and worked it way down. The process wasn't painful almost nothing would change. The soul, mind, and body would remain all the same with only a .03% error. Only new powers and strength would change. But no one would even know they were there his kind made near prefect mimics of any they race they came into contact with. They could live along side anyone and no one would know until they showed themselves. The cell, souls, and mind of his kind would look and act like any other in the race they were in. This made it extremely hard to found them anywhere in the universe. Even tissue the left the body would die in minute or become the race cell. 

This was good Corrin felt his power grow. The Core function would control most of his power and all else would max to it up limit of the size of his current collective. But now that this was unlocked it would go away. So his powers became even with Helspont, Dr. Polaris, Atomic Skull, Killer Croc's under water powers, Luck Fox's Technopath powers on top of the power he already has. But what was better was that his plan simple but effective worked like a charm. The heroes had to stay with the military. They're was no way for the U.S. armed forces to stop so many villains alone. But not it was time to go before the heroes came. Corrin was still weak from dealing with Doomsday so he told Belial to teleport them away.


	2. Chapter 2: Hindsight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please see URLs for characters and place pictures that occur in the chapter. Please use URLs that appear in the chapter that means that thet part alines with the original plot and will not be described.
> 
> Mount Justice  
> http://images.wikia.com/youngjustice/images/9/9b/Mount_Justice.png  
> Outside
> 
> http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mbhdwh0M531rvgbuio1_500.png  
> Inside
> 
> http://img43.imageshack.us/img43/2822/exm.png  
> Aqualad aka Kaldur'ahm
> 
> http://static.comicvine.com/uploads/original/7/71436/1704830-robin.jpg  
> Robin aka Dick Grayson
> 
> http://static.comicvine.com/uploads/original/0/40/1114313-arrowette_avatar3.jpeg  
> Artemis 
> 
> http://static.comicvine.com/uploads/original/6/62058/2256908-y03.jpg  
> http://static.comicvine.com/uploads/original/0/40/1709550-345_669_final_o.jpg  
> Superboy aka Conner Kent
> 
> http://static.comicvine.com/uploads/original/6/64684/1532724-mm_yj.jpg  
> Miss Martian aka M'gann M'orzz/Megan Morse

In Mount Justice Kid Flash is using the main computer to try and find his brother. Its been 3 days Wally's been working like a machine to try and find Corrin. But they was no sign of him of the people he broke out. Wally had already been here for hours. It is Monday he cut school to do this. Corrin's camouflage was nothing to bat a eye at He stated below the radar for months. Corrin of manifested himself when Wally was in danger or when he needed a DNA sample. The hole time Corrin was inside Wally no one know what was truly going on. Not even after Corrin display himself when Wally broken his arm at the Injustice League hideout. This was where the rest of the team found him. Aqualad, Robin, and Artemis zeta beamed in while Superboy and Miss Martian came through another entrance.

Aqualad aka Kaldur'ahm Conner Kent he is 6'1", 203 lbs with 10"x 3" cock. His powers are:

Atlantean sorcery: Before becoming Aquaman's sidekick, Aqualad was trained in the mystical arts by Queen Mera. While he was in the top class along with Tula, his skills have fallen somewhat behind those of Tula and Garth due to focusing his studies as a hero, but his water-bearers compensate somewhat.

Electricity generation: He has the power to generate electricity from the eel tattoos on his arms, which he can channel through water or use as a direct offense against opponents.

Hydrokinesis: Aqualad is able to manipulate water to serve any number of uses, e.g. water blasts, whips, waves, shields, or water spouts to lift him into the air. He can manipulate water from a nearby source, like fire hydrants, lakes, etc. or his waterpack. His water blasts are capable of slicing through metal and other materials.

Hard-Water Constructs: Aqualad has the unique ability to solidify water into a myriad of different weapons for physical attacks. So far he has created swords, maces, sledgehammers, a small shield, and a large eel. This ability, like his hydrokinesis and electricity generation, is powered by his eel tattoos.

Atlantean attributes: Atlanteans, although Human, have through scientific and sorcerous means[28] developed several abilities which allow them to live comfortably under the sea:

Breathe underwater: All Atlanteans are capable of surviving the aquatic atmosphere under the sea. Some accomplish this without the presence of visible gills.

Temperature resilience: Resistant to low temperatures and the effects of freezing, although notably hindered by high temperatures.

Durability: Dense flesh, although not invulnerable.

Strength: Ranging from undetected levels to Super strength.

Toxin resistance: Aqualad has a partial immunity to poisons of sea creatures, such as jellyfish toxin.

Expert hand-to-hand combatant: Aqualad is extremly skilled in combat able to hold his own against Cheshire alone. In 2016, his skills seem to have improved incredibly as he could take down Superboy with no effort.

Multilingual: Aqualad can speak Atlantean and English. Likely as an extension of his home language, he has some fluency in Ancient Greek and Modern Greek.

Robin aka Dick Grayson he is 5'1", 150 lbs with 8"x 2" cock. His powers are:

Conditioning: Having undergone an evidently vigorous and intensive training regimen under Batman, Nightwing has exercised physical form to near-perfection for someone of his age for the purposes of fighting crime.

Speed: Nightwing is shown to be able to run at above average speed for a human of his age.

Endurance: Nightwing's endurance is at the peak of a young man of his age and size.

Agility: Nightwing has proven to be at the peak of human agility.

Strength: Nightwing's physical strength is considerably higher than that of an ordinary adult due to the conditioning he received from Batman. At just thirteen he was able to punch a depression into a wall, with no apparent injury.

Master martial artist: Nightwing can take out his enemies with ease possessing his knowledge in martial arts and agility.

Master acrobat: Nightwing has proven to be able to perform complex aerial maneuvers. Even at thirteen his acrobatic skills were so advanced, that Miss Martian was forced to use her   
Telekenetic abilities in order to keep up with him, while he was suffering from an apparent flu.

Master of stealth: Nightwing is a master at stealth, capable of disappearing and reappearing without anyone noticing.

Escape artistry: Nightwing is capable of escaping from various traps and locks in impressive time.

Marksmanship: Nightwing is an amazing marksman, almost comparable to Artemis and Red Arrow. He uses his batarangs and rarely misses his target.

Detective skills: Nightwing has shown astute deductive reasoning.

Master hacker and computer technician: Nightwing has shown that he is more than capable of easily gaining access to almost any computer or program he wants in a matter of seconds. Even at thirteen he was easily able to hack into both Justice League and   
Cadmus files with little to no effort on his part.

Strategic planning: Nightwing is a natural leader and tactician, able to analyze most situations and develop complex and effective plans during combative situations in quick instances.

Multilingualism: In addition to English, Nightwing has displayed the ability to understand at least French, Spanish, Italian, German, Japanese and Mandarin Chinese.

Mathematics: Dick is a mathlete honoree, indicating that his mathematical skill is advanced for his age.

Binoculars

Eskrima sticks: Twin fighting sticks used as close combat weapons. Used occasionally when he was Robin, Nightwing now stores them prominently in a holster on his right thigh.

Handcuffs: Nightwing carries at least two pairs of handcuffs, allowing him to restrain the hands and feet of captives.  
Holographic computer: A piece of Batman's technology, later used by all young heroes under Batman's tutelage. As Robin his gloves featured a built-in computer system with holographic interface. Although capable of scanning and wireless connectivity where appropriate, USB and TRS connector cables and a USB port are included. When he adopted the guise of Nightwing, he got new gloves with knuckle-weights, but the computing functionality remains.

Wrist watch computer: A holographic interface computer mounted in a wrist watch for use while in civilian clothing.

Batarangs: Shuriken-like objects, acting like boomerangs, that are used as long range attack weapons. Several variants are used, such as batarangs that explode, emit electric shocks or release knock-out gas. He also uses red batarangs similar in design to those of Batman. Some batarangs are able to act as a radio or play a pre-recorded message.

Bolas: Thrown devices consisting of a rope weighted at each end, used to snare and restrain opponents.

Chalk: Used to mark floors when executing complicated battle plans.

Flash grenades: A device which generates a bright flash of light to dazzle or distract enemies.

Gas pellets: Tiny-marble like devices that give off a thick gray smoke ideal for obscuring vision. The smoke can also render someone unconscious when used in close spaces. The pellets can be set for delayed detonation.

Grappling gun: A hand-held device that fires a grappling hook across far distances giving Nightwing the ability to make hasty escapes and climb high objects and buildings. The grapple lines can be lengthened and pulled back utilizing the buttons on the gun.

Lockpick: A small device to open locks, stored in his glove.

Knife

Periscope: A small device allowing the user to see around corners.

Rebreather: A small device used to breathe underwater.

Taser: A hand-held taser, that could be used both short range and long range. The exact voltage of the electrical blast is unknown, but it was enough to momentarily slow down Superboy.

Artemis she is 5'6" and 120 lbs. Her powers are:

Above average human conditioning: Having undergone an evidently vigorous and intensive training regimen, Artemis has demonstrated impressive physical feats for a human of her age and size.[7]

Speed: Artemis is shown to be able to run at above the average speed for someone her age in combat situations.[12]

Endurance: Artemis seems able to maintain her stamina during long combative situations.

Agility: Artemis has proven to be at a high level of human agility, able to move, dodge and react to dangers with impressive agility.[21]

Strength: Artemis's physical strength are somewhat above most young women her age, as she is able to strike out full grown adults with a single blow and hold up people who are considerably heavier than her. She is capable of pressing her entire body weight. She can also do front flips holding all her weight on one arm. She has the strength of someone who engages in intensive exercise.[12]

Marksmanship: Artemis is an impressive marksman, able to hit assorted targets with assorted projectiles with ease and accuracy. She prefers using archery based weapons such as a compound bow or a crossbow. She has mastered the longbow, the shortbow,[45] the crossbow and a myriad of trick arrows. She can also shoot 2-3 arrows at a time and have them all hit their mark   
simultaneously. Her skills are such that she is able to hit targets inches in size meters away.[7]

Ambidexterity: Artemis is shown to be ambidextrous, as she draws her bow with her left and right hand.

Tracking: Artemis is capable of hunting down opponents who attempt to evade capture.[3]

Acrobatics: Artemis is proficient in basic acrobatics.[12]

Martial Artist: Artemis is a skilled martial artist. She is able to take out multiple attackers with relative ease.[13]

Above average intellect: Her intelligence is above average. She and Kid Flash both understand complex scientific terms.[22] She was granted a full Wayne Foundation Scholarship to Gotham Academy.[10]

Multilingualism: Artemis can speak fluently in English, Vietnamese,[14] and French,[46] and excels in Spanish at school.[47]

First aid: Artemis has demonstrated some skills in emergency medicine when she tended to the dehydrated Aqualad,[12] and provided a sling for Kid Flash's broken arm.[28]

Bow and Arrow: Like her mentor, Green Arrow, Artemis uses a bow and arrows in combat. Her bow is a compound bow (unlike Green Arrow, who uses a recurve bow).[3] When she is not using it, Artemis has been shown to be able to fold her bow inwards, and quickly snap it back into place when she needs it. She has occasionally used her bow to strike her opponents if she did not have time to shoot an arrow.[7] Her arrowheads are also differently shaped to those of Green Arrow—Artemis's are smoother and have no barbs, while Green Arrow's are more jagged and have two.[48]

Trick arrows: Like Green Arrow and Red Arrow, she has various trick arrows that she can use. So far she has been shown using: exploding arrow,[3] knock-out gas arrow,[3] grappling hook arrow,[22] bola arrow,[12] adhesive arrow,[7] impact arrow,[7] lasso arrow,[7] explosive arrow that splits into three once shot,[13] foam arrow that can release a high-density polyurethane foam to engulf and incapacitate its targets,[29] smoke screen arrow,[9] fire arrow,[9] net arrow,[8] and tracker arrow.[8]

Crossbow: She also uses a collapsible crossbow, as seen when she was dressed in civilian clothes.[22] She keeps the crossbow in the pouch on her leg while in uniform. It is pre-loaded with bolts.[21]

Handheld telescope: She uses it to scout long distances, and to make-out details.[7]

Rebreather: She uses it to breathe underwater, after nearly drowning two missions in a row.[28]

Stealth-tech[13]

Superboy aka Conner Kent he is 6'2", 205 lbs with 10"x 3" cock. His powers are:

Super strength: This is one of Superboy's main abilities, allowing him to easily pick up or carry heavy objects.

Super leap: To compensate for his inability to fly like Superman, Superboy uses the super-strong muscles in his legs to jump incredible distances and heights.

Invulnerability: Like Superman, Superboy is nearly indestructible. This invulnerability allows him to rush into dangerous scenes with little care for what might actually happen. Out of all his teammates, Superboy has taken the most punishment from their missions but has displayed no lasting injuries. He has been tackled through walls, shot with guns and explosives, and had his feet dipped in lava. He has yet to be permanently injured, but he does experience pain.

Super hearing: Superboy can pick up the faintest of sounds over long distances.

Infrared vision: This ability allows Superboy to visually detect heat signatures, allowing him to easily see in the dark.

Hand-to-Hand Combatant: While normally relying on his sheer strength, Superboy has developed highly proficient combat skills from his training under Black Canary. He is shown to be especially good at grappling and takedowns.

Superhuman Speed - Due to Conner’s Kryptonian physiology has has an enhanced metabolism, muscular speed, and nervous system he has been granted a speed that is much greater compared to that of a human. He recently was shown in a race with Kid Flash. It was stated Superboy and Bart could have crossed the globe in a few minutes. He is able to see and avoid objects moving at incredible speeds and is also able to move faster than the human eye can perceive. When his body is charged with solar energy he is able to avoid laser fire at point blank range. Conner is also able to see other beings moving at superhuman speeds and can constantly move at a superhuman rate but this drains his solar reserves very fast if he is not under a yellow star at the time.

Multilingual: Superboy can understand and speak many languages outside of English. He is at least fluent in Spanish, Atlantean, French, Korean, Arabic, and Russian, among other languages.

Encyclopedic knowledge: Likely due to the G-Gnomes, Superboy has an encyclopedic knowledge of World History.

Miss Martian aka M'gann M'orzz/Megan Morse she is 5'9" and 130 lbs. Her powers are:

Miss Martian’s abilities are comparable to those of any White Martian. She has super strength comparable to that of a Kryptonian. She is invulnerable and has been shown to repel attacks from the likes of Despero. She can enhance this invulnerability by making herself super dense. This invulnerability also extends to her being able to survive in space. She is a powerful psionic with major applications of this being telepathy and telekinesis. She can use the telekinesis to fly at extremely fast speeds. This is aided by her reflexes as well and she can move at high speeds on the ground as well. She has enhanced stamina. She also has the ability to shapeshift and she can use this to regenerate herself at a rapid rate. Her shapeshifting can be used at will and in an unlimited application (she does not tire between shapeshifting.) This also extends to her being able to expand or lengthen her limbs or to create natural body weapons. This control over her molecular structure also gives her the abilities of invisibility and intangibility. She can remain invisible even to those with enhanced vision. Her telepathy is one of her strongest abilities and allows her a wide variety of abilities including creating illusions, locating other sentient beings, controlling other’s minds, inducing sleep, astral travel, and transfer information to people directly. Her psionic abilities can also manifest themselves in a psionic blast. A further application of her powers is Martian vision, in which she expels energy from her eyes. She can use her lungs to store more air than usual and to expel it in a forceful blast, and can use her vocal cords to create a powerful scream. Martian’s have nine senses compared to humans, which gives them stronger perception of the world.

"Wally?" Kaldur said. "Wally!?"

"Hey." Wally was typing away on the holographic keyboard scanning the world map. The team walked over to him. He was in his costume while everyone else was in plan clothes.

"Are you looking again?" Robin asked.

"Yeah." Wally replied.

"Any luck?" Robin asked.

"Sigh... No" Wally replied he closed his eyes and stopped typing. He then started again.

"Wally how long have you been here? Artemis asked.

"Since around 6 this morning." Wally answered stiffly.

"Wally you need to take a break. You've been at this for 3 days. Everyone is looking for Corrin. Have you even had anything to eat?" Artemis said concerned taking his hands away from the key board. Everyone was starting to worry about him. He had an alien organism inside him for months and he had gained powers he never had before. There was no telling what he or Corrin might evolve into. Not even a genetic outline could be taken thanks to the camouflage. No alien tissues could be detected in his body, no mental changes or magical. Corrin's kind knew how to cover there tracks. 

"I... alright I'll take a break... Just leave the scans running." Wally replied. Artemis looked over at Kaldur.

"We will." Kaldur replied.

"Come on I make some cookies." Megan told him.

"Thanks, but I'm not hungry." Wally replied walking off. He had found his way to the cargo bay. He sat near the water's edge against the wall. He had to find Corrin he had so many questions that need answer and why him. When, where and how his question were eating him up inside. In hindsight he should have known. Just after the Injustice League he should have known Corrin was there inside him. His thoughts drifted back to October 1 of the one and only time Corrin showed himself to the League.


End file.
